


Do you feel the same, my Charlemagne?

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humour, M/M, kind of fluff, some curses
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. The translation is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150284The title comes from a song called Charlemagne by Blossoms that kept me company while working on this story.





	Do you feel the same, my Charlemagne?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Do you feel the same, my Charlemagne?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150284) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar)



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Slunce zářilo vysoko na obloze, když před sebou velitel Modrých pruhů spatřil usedlost, ke které mířil. Měl za sebou několik dnů cesty, z toho dva putoval po samotném Toussaintu, jímž cestoval poprvé a navzdory své naprosto neromantické povaze dokázal usoudit, že knížectví je skutečně tak malebné, jak se o něm ve válkou poznamenané Temerii hovořilo. V Toussaintu neprobíhaly boje snad nikdy, proto také země prosperovala, přestože zbytek známého světa skomíral. Snad s výjimkou Skellige.

 

 

 

 

Kůň Vernona Rocheho líně kráčel k vinici, jež se prakticky ničím nelišila od těch, které doposud v Toussaintu minul. Ovšem na Corvo Bianco byl na rozdíl od těch ostatních pozván, a přestože jeho nadšení ve spojení s vrozenou podezřívavostí během cesty mírně opadlo, čím více se k usedlosti blížil, tím rychleji jeho srdce bušilo, tím více se mu žaludek stahoval. Sakra, byl sice voják každým coulem, ale nedokázal zůstat klidným s vizí toho, co by jej na Corvo Bianco mohlo čekat.

 

 

 

 

Mimo jiné se těšil, že si trochu odpočine. Jednoho znaví ta nutnost být neustále ve střehu, všechna ta spiklenectví, jichž se zúčastnil či je přímo zosnoval, všechny ty boje, zranění, ztráty… Očekávalo se od něj, že Modré pruhy vždy neúnavně vytáhne z jakkoliv bezvýchodné situace, že bude chránit své vojáky vlastním tělem, že s neutuchajícím zápalem bude bojovat za samostatnou Temerii a ctít památku krále Foltesta. Jenže nejhorší na tom bylo, že Vernon Roche tohle všechno očekával i sám od sebe.

 

 

 

 

Leč uvědomoval si, že jeho soustředění a odhodlání ochabuje a že dříve či později své spolubojovníky a svou zemi znovu zklame. Ovšem než se tak mohlo stát, přišla pozvánka na Corvo Bianco.

 

 

 

 

Mohl pozvánku ignorovat či kategoricky odmítnout z mnoha důvodů, jenže energií a chuť žít, jež se mu po přečtení dopisu vlily do žil, nepocítil snad už roky. Byl ze sebe znechucený a snad i zklamaný, také se na sebe naštval, že něco takového jej povzbudí, ale představa svobodné Temeriie ne, nicméně… Pozvánku přijal v naději, že mu odpočinek pomůže se sebrat a být znovu Temerii tím, koho si zaslouží.

 

 

 

 

A tak se Vernon Roche octl u brány vinice Corvo Bianco. Byl očekáván, pročež se nezdržoval s nějakým dovolováním se vstupu, pobídl koně a prostě vjel dovnitř. Do nosu jej udeřila vůně růží a slámy, což byla v Toussaintu častá kombinace, načež kromě zpívajících ptáků a klapotu koňských kopyt zaslechl ještě další zvuk. Rovněž velmi známý zvuk.

 

 

 

 

Je tady, pomyslel si a žaludek se mu znovu sevřel stejně jako hrdlo. Nebyl na svou reakci pyšný, ale holt vědomí, že už za pár vteřin jej znovu uvidí…

 

 

 

 

Zastavil koně a pevně sevřel otěže v rukách, rozmýšleje se, zda pokračovat koňmo nebo po svých. Po pár vteřinách nakonec seskočil, přehodil koni otěže přes hlavu a vedl jej za sebou směrem, kterým tušil známé zvuky broušení mečů.

 

 

Nesnažil se jít tiše ani nenápadně, jelikož moc dobře věděl, že by veškeré jeho snažení bylo zbytečné. Kolikrát se v minulosti snažil k zaklínači přiblížit, aniž by si jej všiml, a jen stěží dokázal přenést přes srdce, že to nikdy nesvedl. Prostě šel dál, dokud muže s nejbystřejšíma ušima v Temerii nespatřil.

 

 

 

 

Geralt z Rivie seděl na lavičce u stěny domu, kolem sebe několik mečů a jeden také v ruce, kterému se právě na první pohled zcela zaujatě věnoval. Nedával na obě znát, že by hosta zaregistroval, leč Roche ze zkušeností tušil, že jej Geralt zaslechl už před několika minutami. Přijít mu na dvůr někdo jiný, asi by si tady zaklínač takhle klidně neseděl a nedíval se zálibně na svůj meč, zářící červenými runami.

 

 

 

 

Roche se na několik vteřin jen kochal tím výjevem na zaklínače, z něhož pokoj a rozvaha sice vyzařovali vcelku obvykle, nicméně snad poprvé viděl Roche Geralta z Rivie v natolik idylickém prostředí. Ve vzduchu voněly růže a sláma, ptáci zpívali, větřík mírně vál, opodál se pásla zaklínačova klisna. A sám zaklínač? Vypadal, že si meče leští jen tak z rozmaru, než že by se je chystal použít. Neměl na sobě žádnou zbroj, žádnou kazajku. Jen košili a kožené kalhoty. Dlouhé bílé vlasy měl stažené v ohonu.

 

 

 

 

Dle úšklebku na Rivově tváři Roche poznal, že se Geralt baví, a to nejspíše na jeho účet. Roche se rozmrzele ušklíbl. Jen co přijede, už ho začne zaklínač nasírat, pomyslel si, v hloubi duše byl ale rád, že se nic nezměnilo.

 

 

 

 

Znovu vykročil s koněm za zády, přičemž po pár krocích mohl sledovat, jak se Geralt narovnává a mění pobavený úšklebek ve falešně nadšený.

 

 

 

 

"Vernon Roche!" zařval, když se postavil a zvedl meč nad hlavu v teatrálním gestu pozdravu.

 

 

 

 

Vernon se znovu ušklíbl, ovšem tentokrát pobaveně, jelikož pohled na nadšeného Geralta mu přišel neskutečně směšný.

 

 

 

 

"Geralt z Rivie," zabručel a zakroutil hlavou. Měl ohromnou radost, že toho parchanta vidí.

 

 

 

 

Zaklínač spustil meč dolů, odložil jej a vydal se za Rochem, který mezitím uvázal koně, aby mu ten mezek paličatá náhodou neutekl, načež zjistil, že Geralt stojí už jen pár metrů od něj, výraz klidný, ale oči mu svítily.

 

 

 

 

Roche mu podal ruku a stiskl Geraltovi předloktí, přičemž zaklínač udělal totéž a jakýsi rozverný úsměv se mu mihl tváří.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Zamýšlel jsem říct, že tě rád vidím živého a zdravého, ale mám pocit, že ti ta idylka vlezla na mozek," prohlásil Roche, jakmile se pozdravili. "Nebo to bylo Est Est?"

 

 

 

 

"A co? To se vysloužilý zaklínač nemůže ve své nekonečné samotě ani napít?" založil si Geralt ruce na prsou. "Ostatně jak jinak chceš zjistit, jestli je tvé vlastní víno dobré než jeho vypitím?"

 

 

 

 

"Ty pěstuješ vlastní víno, osamělý vlku?" optal se Roche, neschopen odolat nutkání si do Geralta rýpnout, jaká je to chudinka, že ho momentálně neobšťastňuje ani jedna z mnohých čarodějek, které dříve obšťastnil sám.

 

 

 

 

"Mm-hmm," přikývl Geralt, přičemž všímavý velitel Modrých pruhů i v tak jednoduchém gestu zaznamenal náznak malichernosti. "Chtěl bys skleničku, špehu?"

 

 

 

 

"No, pro hrst hroznů jsem sem nepřijel," ušklíbl se Roche. "A nejsem špeh, kolikrát ti to musím vysvětlovat?"

 

 

 

 

"Pokud mi podle tebe pohodlný život pochroumal mozek, tak to určitě není naposled," odvětil Geralt, spustil ruce podél boků, což mu na moment dodalo dojem rozpačitosti. "Naleju ti uvnitř," pronesl a kývl směrem k domu.

 

 

 

 

Roche nechal Geraltovu poznámku být, více jej zajímalo zaklínačovo rozpoložení, jež se nezměnilo ani po příchodu do domu. Vernon uvítal příjemné šero panující v hlavní místnosti, jež očividně sloužila i jako jídelna, kde se opřel zády o stůl, zkřížil ruce na hrudi a čekal, jaký skvostný nápoj mu zaklínač přinese. Čekal však marně.

 

 

 

 

"Co je, snad jsi už všechno nevypil?" zeptal se Vernon na oko nevrle, když se zaklínač s vínem neskutečně loudal.

 

 

 

 

"Ne, měl jsem tady na stole nachystanou láhev, ale…"

 

 

 

 

Roche se bavil, jelikož takhle zmateného Geralta z Rivie ještě neviděl. Asi by vážně potřeboval jednu, dvě zakázky na potvory, aby se vzpamatoval.

 

 

 

 

"Hledáte něco, pane?" vynořil se ze stínů podivný člověk s ještě podivnějšími brýlemi. "Ach, ano, tu láhev, viďte?"

 

 

Geralt přikývl a Rochemu začalo docházet, že zaklínače je nejenže majitelem vinice, ale dokonce i pánem vinice, který má své služebnictvo.

 

 

 

 

"Dal jsem ji alespoň na první schod do našeho sklepa, aby ji pán měl po ruce, ale patřičně chladnou," uklonil se člověk. "Přejete si, abych pro ni došel?"

 

 

 

 

"To není třeba, Bebé," ujistil jej Geralt, podrbal se na hlavě a rozešel se zřejmě směrem ke sklepu.

 

 

Roche zakroutil hlavou.

 

 

 

 

"To jsou mi časy. Geralt z Rivie není na Stezce, nezabíjí potvory, neplete se do politiky, ale místo toho pěstuje víno a nechá si říkat pane," poškleboval se a vyloženě se tetelil blahem, když na něj Geralt vrhl libově nasraný pohled. "Ještě mi pověz, že žiješ jako poustevník, a budu opravdu pochybovat o tvé příčetnosti."

 

 

 

 

Zaklínač chvíli zarytě mlčel a naléval víno do dvou skleniček.

 

 

 

 

"Už jsem říkal, že tady jsem sám," promluvil nakonec tiše, jako by se styděl.

 

 

 

 

Roche samozřejmě věděl, že mu to už Geralt řekl, ale prostě se tomu s Rivovou pověstí zdráhal uvěřit.

 

 

 

 

"Vysoce nepravděpodobné," píchal Roche dál do vosího hnízda. "Ani Triss ani Yennefer už ti u nohou neklečí? Ani ta mladá lékařka, co ses s ní kdysi zapletl v Oxenfurtu? Ani-"

 

 

 

 

"Na to, že jsi u toho nebyl, toho víš nějak moc," zavrčel Geralt, otáčeje se s dvojicí číší k Rochemu.

 

 

 

 

"To vyčítej svému oblíbenému básníkovi, kterému chybí morální zábrany," odvětil velitel Modrých pruhů a převzal číši, do níž se zahleděl se záměrem zhodnotit barvu, jenže v temnotě místnosti toho stejně moc neviděl.

 

 

 

 

"Morální zábrany… Jemu chybí jakékoliv zábrany," vrčel zaklínač dál. "Jednou mu tu jeho loutnu někam nacpu…"

 

 

 

 

"Když myslíš, že by to pomohlo," pokrčil Roche rameny a vzhlédl. "Chceš si na něco připít, osamělá duše?"

 

 

 

 

"Na tvůj nehynoucí smysl pro humor určitě ne," odfrkl si Geralt. "Světu a mně by bez něj bylo lépe."

 

 

 

 

"Zato tvůj humor je přínosem celým národům i matičce přírodě," utrousil Roche, již mírně iritován situací, v níž jen jeden druhého uráželi. Potřeboval nabroušeného Geralta trochu zklidnit.

 

 

 

 

Změnil svůj ironický škleb ve smířlivý poloúsměv, pohled změknul, rysy se uvolnily. Pak pozvedl čísi.

 

 

 

 

"Proč si nepřipít na to, že už sám nejsi?" navrhnul a příjemné teplo se mu rozšířil tělem, jakmile Geralt přijal nabídku smíru, rovněž na tváři vykouzlil nepatrný úsměv a přikývl.

 

 

 

 

Roche si udělal mentální poznámku, že samota je pro Geralta vážně bolavé místo, ačkoliv jej to překvapovalo. Vždyť na Stezce byl kolikrát sám, obklopen maximálně potvorami a škudlivými vesničany.

 

 

 

 

"A na staré přátele," dodal a upil vína. Snažil se nepřemýšlet nad tím, že to musel říct pro klid duše, a snad aby Geralta ujistil, že je tady zcela dobrovolně a že jej rád vidí.

 

 

 

 

Víno bylo výborné, nicméně celá ta situace, atmosféra a Geralt... všechno to zanechávalo zvláštní pachuť a Roche neměl z pití valnou radost. Žralo jej to a nutkání přijít věci na kloub se stávalo neodbytným.

 

 

 

 

"Tak co říkáš? Dá se to pít?"

 

 

 

 

"Pil jsem horší," pronesl schválně úplně lhostejně, vypil ale i zbytek vína, otřel si ústa rukávem a odložil sklenici na stůl. "Geralte, co…" začal Roche otázku, leč zaklínač jej domluvit nenechal.

 

 

 

 

"Sklapni na chvíli," požádal velitele Modrých pruhů ne zrovna uctivě a Roche by jej běžně poslal někam, ovšem napětí, jež z Geralta čišelo, jej přimělo se neohradit. Znovu zkřížil ruce na prsou a opíraje se o stůl se zahleděl na zaklínače, jenž se od něj na pár kroků vzdálil.

 

 

 

 

Vypadal zamyšleně, jako by sváděl jakýsi niterní boj, jenž se zdál být skončen, jakmile se Geralt zastavil a v rezignovaném gestu se opřel dlaněmi o opěradlo židle, hlavu svěšenou mezi rameny. Roche naklonil hlavu na stranu, usilovně se snaže najít nějaké vodítko, nějaké vysvětlení pro Rivovo chování, nicméně všechny myšlenky se mu měly vzápětí vykouřit z hlavy.

 

 

 

 

"Víš, proč jsem ti ten dopis poslal?" zeptal se tiše Geralt a zvedl hlavu, kočičí oči se zabodly do hnědých.

 

 

 

 

Roche se snažil udržet klidnou tvář, ačkoliv to nebylo snadné. Pohled, jenž mu zaklínač věnoval, znal moc dobře. Sakra moc dobře.

 

 

 

 

"Tuším," pokrčil rameny.

 

 

 

 

"A pochopil jsi, proč jsem tě pozval?" pokračoval Geralt stejně tiše, přesto Roche vnímal každé jeho slovo, jež nutilo jeho srdce k rychlejšímu bití.

 

 

 

 

Přikývl, pozoruje na sobě první známky vzrušení. Čekal tak dlouho, co, čekal, těšil se.

 

 

 

 

"A přesto jsi přijel," narovnal se Geralt, plamen svítí mu osvětloval obličej jen z části, což by mohlo vyvolávat tajemný, až děsivý dojem. "První muž Temerie opustil své závazky, opustil svou milovanou vlast, své muže…"

 

 

 

 

"Nemusíš mi připomínat, čím jsem se provinil, zaklínači," zavrčel varovně Roche, krev se mu zpěnila v žilách při Geraltově proslovu. Odlepil se od svého místa u stolu, ruce spustil podél boků a postavil se ke Geraltovi čelem. Hlavu hrdě vztyčenou, oči se mu blýskaly. "Jsem tady a nic, ani tvé výtky či urážky, mě nedonutí odjet. Nevyžaduji slova, vyžaduji činy."

 

 

 

 

"Vyžaduješ vysvětlení, Rochei," nevěřil mu Geralt. "Vidím, jak tě žere, že nevíš…"

 

 

 

 

"Nemáš představu, jak mě to žere," zakroutil hlavou šklebící se Roche. "Ale zapomněl jsem, jak je s tebou těžká domluva. Buď to teď z tebe budu páčit, nebo mi to řekneš sám a dobrovolně, až sám budeš chtít."

 

 

 

 

Geralt udělal pár kroků směrem k veliteli Modrých pruhů.

 

 

 

 

"Nevěděl jsem, že Vernon Roche zvaný ukrutný je schopen ústupků," cukl Geraltovi koutek úst. "Odkdy se z tebe stal takový diplomat?"

 

 

 

 

"Nejspíše nejsi jediný, koho poslední roky změnily," odvětil suše Roche, kterého rozhovor začal unavovat, a i proto se rozhodl, že získávání informací z tak složitého charakteru, jakým byl Geralt, prostě počká.

 

 

 

 

Zadoufal, že zaklínače rovněž přestane vymýšlení rádoby chytrých odpovědí bavit, přičemž fakt, že Geralt se k němu znovu přiblížil, mu dodal naději. Nesnažil se působit ani výhružně, ani naštvaně, ani příliš zaujatě. Jednoduše čekal, jak se zaklínač zachová a podle toho měl v plánu jednat, leč rozhodně nepočítal s tím, co Geralt následně učinil.

 

 

 

 

"Seš si jistý tím, co chceš?" položil zaklínač otázku jemným tónem a zastavil se tak, že jejich tváře byly sotva pár centimetrů od sebe.

 

 

 

 

Roche měl vážně chuť mu vmést do ksichtu otázku, co to s ním je, ale cosi v něm mu zabránilo tak zbrkle reagovat, když zaklínač pozvedl ruce, načež jednou uchopil cíp Vernonova chaperonu, odmotal kus, aby vzápětí celou pokrývku hlavy odstranil a odložil na stůl.

 

 

 

 

Velitel Modrých pruhů nenacházel slov. Byl udivený, rozčarovaný a vyžadoval odpovědi, ovšem zaklínačova blízkost a touha v jeho tváři nutily Vernona na všechny nejasnosti zapomenout, navíc…

 

 

 

 

Roche se nedokázal ovládnout, když mu Zaklínač prohrábl krátké vlasy, když mu dopřál dotek tak příjemný, že slastně zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu ve snaze ten moment prodloužit.

 

 

 

 

"Navenek vzteklý pes, uvnitř lásku hledající štěně," řekl zaklínač téměř neslyšel, Vernonovy uši však jeho slova zaslechla a kdesi v hloubi duše jej pohladila ještě něžněji než Geraltovy prsty. "Proč ji ale hledáš zrovna u mě?"

 

 

 

 

Roche zamrkal a přiměl se vzpamatovat, ovšem nebyl tak bezcitným vojákem, jak si o sobě léta myslel. Nemohl… nedokázal a možná ani nechtěl Geraltovi odseknout a za takové žvásty se mu vysmát. Na to se mu hrudník svíral až moc bolestně, na to mu na této chvíli až příliš záleželo.

 

 

 

 

"Jsi jediný člověk, kterého jsem kdy považoval za přítele," odpověděl popravdě. "A jediný, komu jsem kdy věřil."

 

 

 

 

Srdce mu splašeně bušilo, pocit zranitelnosti se mu ani trochu nelíbil, odhalil své nitro, své city, a kdyby mu chtěl zaklínač ublížit, byla by správná doba. Jenže Roche navzdory své vrozené podezřívavosti nespatřil v Geraltově pohledu ani stopu po neupřímnosti, právě naopak jej zaklínačův výraz přesvědčoval, že udělal správně.

 

 

 

 

"Otoč se, první dveře napravo," řekl Geralt a Vernon pochopil. Už po cestě si přetáhl přes hlavu řetěz se zlatým znakem Temerie, za zmíněnými dveřmi je odložil na nejbližší kus nábytek, načež… Načež se zaklínač konečně odhodlal k tomu, kvůli čemu Roche původně přijel.

 

 

 

 

Velitel Modrých pruhů se ráze octl přiražen zády ke zdi, což mu společně s hladovými rty na svých vyrazilo dech. Alespoň něco se nezměnilo, pomyslel si Roche, když mu jeho nynější poloha, v níž se nemohl ani hnout, neboť jej zaklínač držel pod sebou vlastním tělem a Roche tak mohl maximálně odpovídat na jeho polibky, připomněla staré dobré časy…

 

 

 

 

Stejný pocit bezmoci, z něhož neměl chuť se vymanit, mu neuměl poskytnout nikdo jiný, nikomu jinému Roche nevěřil tolik jako bílému vlkovi.

 

 

 

 

Geralt zanedlouho nechal Roche bez dechu stát u zdi, přičemž on sám se vzdálil a pouze se na bývalého špeha díval, spokojený úšklebek na rtech. Vernon byl rád, že se nesvezl podél stěny na zem, jak s ním zaklínačova pozornost zamávala. Nebyl na sebe za to hrdý, ale nedokázal se za to ani stydět vzhledem k tomu, jak na něj Geraltova dominance působila. Když se trochu sebral, ignoroval Geraltův samolibý úsměv a pustil se do rozepínání svého oděvu, ve kterému mu začalo být nesnesitelné horko.

 

 

 

 

Jakmile konečně stanul před zaklínačem jen v košili, tak zjistil, že Geralt už je zase o krok napředu. Bez košile si seděl na posteli a samolibě se usmíval.

 

 

 

 

"Bavíš se dobře?" štěknul po něm Roche, který nedal na svou uniformu dopustit, ale to časově náročné svlékání jej vždycky umělo vytočit.

 

 

 

 

"Mm-hm," zněla lakonická odpověď, po níž mu chtěl Roche jednu vrazit, ona myšlenku se mu ale vykouřila z hlavy, jakmile si všiml, kam se zaklínač dívá. Možná by i něco řekl, možná by se sám jen pousmál, ovšem rozhodl se místo dalšího otálení jednat.

 

 

 

 

Po cestě ke Geraltovi se sám zbavil košile, zaklínač mu mezitím udělal místo a posunul se na posteli dál, takže Roche se mohl zcela bezpečně posadit k němu. Z původně zamýšlené sezení ale nic moc nebylo, jelikož zaklínač rovněž nelenil, přitáhl si velitele Modrých pruhů k sobě, načež znovu spojil jejich rty, prsty prohrábl Rocheovy vlasy. Vernon spokojeně zamručel a nechal Geralta, aby jej hluboce líbal, aby mu zatlačil na hrudník a povalil jej na záda.

 

 

 

 

Na Roche měla pozice, do níž jej Geralt dostal, naprosto devastující účinky, neboť uběhlo sotva pár minut a bývalý špeh se náruživě tisknul k druhému tělu, uvnitř zpocenému hrudníku mu srdce bilo jako splašené, pocit bezmoci a podmanění jej zcela pohltil. Když se pak zaklínač odtáhl se záměrem pokochat se Vernonovým výrazem, nemohl se vynadívat, jak Rocheho oči působily vzdáleně, zamženě.

 

 

 

 

Temeřan slyšel tichá hlásek ve svéhlavě, že by se měl vzpamatovat a nenechat se sebou dělat cokoliv by si Geralt zamanul, ale vždyť právě o to mu šlo. Na to se celou dobu tak třásl, na to, až se nad ním bude Geralt tyčit, až ucítí proti své erekci stejně tvrdou, zaklínačovu, až Geralt jeho vzrušení sevře v dlani… Klidně by Geralta prosil, aby mu všechno z toho splnil, ale v podstatě nemusel.

 

 

 

 

Zaklínač evidentně také nechtěl ztrácet čas, a krátce poté, co věnoval Vernonově erekci několik doteků, stáhnul mu poslední kus oblečení, pročež se místností rozeznělo Rocheho spokojené zamručení, jakmile se Geraltův prsty octl tam, kde jej velitel Modrých pruhů nejvíce potřeboval. Roche se vůbec nestrachoval o to, že by zaklínač u sebe neměl něco, čím by průnik usnadnil, nebál se ani o to, že by mu jakkoliv ublížil….

 

 

 

 

Kdysi by jej možná Geraltova pečlivost vytáčela, nyní si ale užíval každý dotek, který mu Riv věnoval, připravoval jej, roztahoval a Roche sice dýchal přerývavě, leč ne důsledkem nepohodlí či bolesti. Vnitřně jej zasahovala něha, s jakou jej Geralt hladil po stehnech či po břišní krajině, s jakou zkušeně přemlouval svaly, aby se uvolnily, a stejně tak Roche cítil, jak se v jeho nitru uvolňují veškeré city, jež kdy k zaklínači choval a jež si zakázal dávat najevo.

 

 

 

 

Ovšem poté, co nad sebou znovu spatřil Geraltovu tvář, co do něj poprvé po tak ldouhé době pronikl, nutně musel spojit jejich rty v polibku. Nikoliv, aby potlačil absolutně spokojený sten, ale aby neřekl něco, o čemž si nebyl jistý, zda zaklínačovy uši chtějí slyšet. Proto Geralta líbal jako smyslů zbavený a Riv mu stejně hladově odpovídal, jednou rukou se opíral, druhou drtil Rocheův bok, zatímco se zanořoval do jeho těla ve stále se zrychlujícím tempu. Vernon vycházel vstříc, načež zvrátil hlavu nazad a z hrdla se mu vydralo zavrčení, signalizující, že Geralt uvnitř něj zasáhl ten jistý bod.

 

 

 

 

Roche pochyboval, že kdy zažil na světě něco lepšího než sex s Geraltem, jelikož ten pocit naplnění, slast kolující žilami, zaklínačovy zuby na jeho odhaleném krku… Kůže se mu leskla potem, vzduchu se mu nedostávalo, hladina vzrušení prudce stoupala v souladu s tempem Geraltových boků, s tím, jak rychle a brutálně do něj pronikal, načež to Roche už nemohl vydržet, přestal drtit prostěradlo v dlani a sevřel v dlani svou erekci, již stačilo už jen párkrát polaskat.

 

 

 

 

Vernon zabořil prsty do Geraltových vlasů, prohnul se v zádech a s hrdelním zavrčením se udělal, kapky bílé tekutiny ulpěly na jeho ruce i na Geraltově břichu, jehož svaly se právě stáhly. Roche zpod přivřených víček pozoroval Geraltovu tvář, sám se cítil uspokojený a příjemně znavený, přesto si stále užíval zaklínačovu tvrdost uvnitř sebe, jak ji zarazil co nejhlouběji a v orgasmické křeči celý ztuhl.

 

 

 

 

Zaznamenal, jak se zaklínač snažil nesvalit se okamžitě dolů, ale Roche si jej vyloženě stáhl dolů, přitiskl k sobě a nechal Geralta, aby jej příjemně tížil. Byl ho sice pěkný kus, Vernonovi to ale zcela vyhovovalo. Leč stejně mu vyhovovala i pozice, již Geralt zaujal vzápětí, kdy se skulil vedle Vernona, objal jej kolem pasu a… prostě jej držel.

 

 

Nebylo třeba slov. Rocheovi ani v nejmenším nevadilo, že ho Geralt objímá, a ten k tomu také musel mít nějaký důvod.

 

 

"Může za to Ciri," ozval se znenadání zaklínač.

 

 

 

 

"Za co?" nechápal Roche, jestli tím Geralt odpovídá na to, jaký má důvod Vernona objímat, nebo na něco jiného.

 

 

 

 

"No, za všechno," zamručel Geralt neurčitě. "Hlavně za mé chování…"

 

 

 

 

Roche se konečně dovtípil toho, na jaké téma vlastně vedou rozhovor.

 

 

 

 

"Nechtěl bys to trochu specifikovat?" otázal se trochu kousavě, načež pohnul hlavou a zadíval se na vedle ležícího zaklínače.

 

 

 

 

"Poznala na mě, že mi něco… někdo prostě chybí," kupodivu vyslyšel Rocheho žádost Geralt. "Přinutila mě ti napsat dopis a pak na mě seslala kouzlo hlasu srdce nebo něco podobného."

 

 

 

 

Vernon mlčel, snaže se vstřebat, co slyšel.

 

 

 

 

"Jenom díky její paličatosti jsem byl schopen se chovat méně…"

 

 

 

 

"Méně jako osel?" navrhnul Roche, náhle vděčný mladé dívce za její tvrdohlavost.

 

 

 

 

"Hmm," vyjádřil zaklínač zdráhavě souhlas.

 

 

 

 

Rivova slova způsobila, že Rocheovu tvář zjemnil malý úsměv, zjihlé oči raději zavřel. Nitro mu ale přetékalo city vůči zaklínači, jenž jej stále pevně držel v objetí.

 

 

 

 

"Zůstaň na Corvo Bianco, jak dlouho chceš, Vernone," rozhodl se Geralt znovu promluvit, tvář zabořenou do Rocheho krku, leč oslovený mu i tak dobře rozuměl. "Nikdo nás tady rušit nebude."

 

 

 

 

"Ani žádný otravný básník?" pochyboval Roche.

 

 

 

 

"Ne," odpověděl rezolutně Geralt. "A jestli ano, vážně mu tu jeho loutnu narvu do prdele… Ostatně mu to lidé přejí už více než deset let, tak bych jim tím prokázal službu."

 

 

 

 

Roche se uchechtl a poťouchle zapřemýšlel, jak nádherně by se tento čin vyjímal v již proslulé legendě o bělovlasém zaklínači…


End file.
